A Wish the Hogyokou Makes
by DaichiSama
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer is having a normal day until the Hogyokou changes him into a fully fledged Shinigami, and a girl! He enrolls in the Shino Academy after getting amnesia. Story takes place before the winter war. GenderBender, Lemons, and Mindfuckery abound.
1. The Secret Wish

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo (Who is 107% badass)**

** Warnings: Gender Bender, Language, Freakish Storyline, Total disregard for grammar and the English language as a whole, Lemons, and slight chance of rape, though it will be in later chapters.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy my lovelies. **

* * *

><p>"That sounds like a personal problem, Szayel." Ulquiorra said blandly, continuing to repair Lord Aizen's old hakama. Only Kami knew why the man wanted to keep the damn thing. Not like he was a part of the Gotei 13 anymore, so why keep the uniform?<p>

Szayel pushed his glasses farther up his nose, regarding the short seemingly emotionless man before him. "It could become all of Las Noches' problem if it doesn't get resolved quickly." The scientist urged, allowing a hint of panic in his normally calm voice. What Ulquiorra didn't know was that the panic in his voice wasn't from the urgency to try out some new invention, it was because he knew he'd be betraying a colleague, and while normally he wouldn't have very many qualms about that, this time something gave him pause. And the pink haired man knew exactly what it was. He was quite possibly the most interesting of all the Espada in the pink haired man's opinion. Normally, Ulquiorra had no problems about being the subject for his experiments, but lately he'd been given the cold shoulder.

"What exactly needs to be resolved?" Ulquiorra asked, straightening up. Finally, that big gaping hole in the material was fixed and good as new. He hang it back up in the glass display that Aizen had made specifically for the item. Why was this thing so important to the man? And why were there big holes in it every so often, like someone had blasted through it with a cero?

Szayel bit his lip that was where it got complicated; trying to convince the emotionless young Espada into doing something he knew nothing about. "It involves the Hogyoku." He replied, knowing it would spark the man's interest. "And it is of the utmost importance." The pink haired scientist urged, finally earning a nod. He felt his knees shake weakly, if he was going to do it, then he was going to have to do it now. He pulled said item from his pocket, took it out of his case with a blinding blue and purple light and thrust it into Ulquiorra's hands.

Within moments, the hollow hole in the Cuarta's neck closed with a terrible sound that was a cross between ripping cloth, and a zipper being pulled up. The hollow mask on his head was breaking off, crumbling to the floor right before his very eyes. Szayel frowned, taking out a small notepad and writing down the results.

At the very moment he had looked down, a blinding white light pierced all of the dark corners of the room and Ulquiorra fell to the floor, unconscious. Szayel couldn't help but laugh, rather maniacally at his luck. He took the Hogyoku from the unconscious Espada's hands looking around to make sure no one had seen the light.

He called his Fracciones to come and carry him back to his lab. _I knew it_, the pink haired scientist gloated in his mind as he hurried his Fracciones back to his lab so that he could get a few samples from the Espada, before having to put a terrible end to his fun. And by terrible end, he meant receiving orders from Aizen to probably kill the young Espada. Because somewhere deep down in Ulquiorra's heart, he had wanted to be a fully-fledged Shinigami. His Fracciones lay Ulquiorra out on an operating table and Szayel felt his heart twist.

He hadn't just wanted to be a Shinigami; no…he had secretly wanted to be a woman. Szayel sucked in a breath and glanced around; hoping no one else had seen the Cuarta's shame. As much as he wanted to, the pink haired man decided to forgo dissecting his gorgeous specimen and instead thought out a quick plan. He'd need a believable story and an alibi, someone stupid but easy to control, and he'd need to send his Fracciones away for a while, and cover up their disappearance.

Szayel Aporro Granz owed it to the poor…woman. He shook off the thought and wrapped up his specimen with a longing sigh before telling his Fracciones what to do, and how to do it. Once they were off he wiped his forehead and tried to make it seem like there had been some struggle. But even with all that effort, even if Aizen believed his half assed story, he would still be punished severely for having let his charge escape.

He worked quickly, his brow dripping with sweat, his stomach clenching and unclenching with dread at what was to come. The pink haired scientist even cut himself in a few places to make it more believable. If he hurt himself badly enough, maybe Aizen wouldn't hurt him more.

"Ah, Szayel." A chilling voice said from directly behind him. Szayel spun around, furious that someone could've broken into his lab without him being notified. He faced the dark glasses and perpetual frown of Kaname Tousen. "No matter the amount of evidence you create, you cannot fool Lord Aizen. He is the god of deceptions." The blind man said, grabbing Szayel's arm and pressing down hard on one of his new cuts. "You, sadly, are out of luck." Kaname said, behind the Espada in a flash, his zanpakuto pressed to his neck drawing a line of blood.

For a surreal moment the scientist vaguely wondered how exactly Kaname knew what was going on around him. Sure he could hear, and probably feel riatsu, but that had nothing to do with where he'd cut himself, or how he was avoiding the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

"So what exactly went wrong?" Tousen murmured in the scientist's ear, his hot breath tickling the hairs on the nape of Szayel's neck. "Tell me, I can request an easier judgment for you if you admit to your crimes."

Szayel was tempted for a moment to tell him but he shook his head. "I'll never shame Ulquiorra, not even under the harshest torture." Gin stepped in their path, his fox like grin stretching his face.

"We'll see about that, Szayel kun." Gin said, with a little laugh before leading Szayel to a cell. "Aizen doesn't wish to see you right now, so your punishment is in our hands. And if we don't get our information, well…then _we'd_ be punished. Can't have that, now can we?" They tied his legs to the only item of furniture in the room, a simple chair.

Tousen stood at the entrance to the cell, smirking. Kaname Tousen was _smirking_. Szayel shivered, this wouldn't be your average 'You went against order's torture' this would be 'You lost Aizen sama's biggest asset and fourth best fighter' torture. Szayel closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for what was to come.

But nothing could've prepared him for what the two former Captains had in mind.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, sitting up. He had the biggest headache ever, and his body felt heavy as if it were drugged.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A calm soothing voice said from somewhere behind him. Ulquiorra looked around, escaping from the last vestiges of his dreams. Wait…dreams? He looked at his hands, confused. Why did he feel so different? "My vice-captain found you collapsed outside of our barracks." The voice said, drawing closer. "You're lucky that we found you in time, your riatsu was very weak. You might've been on the verge to becoming a hollow, good thing we got to you in time." The woman said, finally coming into Ulquiorra's view. She had a very gentle grin and calm brown eyes, and just an overall demeanor of _goodness_. "You seem a bit shell shocked." The woman had a long braid under her chin, and…a captain's jacket. Ulquiorra unconsciously moved away from her.

"Where am I?" Ulquiorra asked. He frowned; his voice was higher, like a child. "What have you done to me?" The woman didn't answer. "Speak, trash!" Ulquiorra spat, trying to stand. He'd never felt so flustered before, he felt like he was an intruder in a different body, it felt so unfamiliar.

The woman put a hand on the fuming Espada's shoulder. "I only healed you. Nothing more. You're in the 4th Division's barracks." She sighed and then went to his bedside table. "I need some information from you for the system."

Ulquiorra relaxed his face and sat back. He couldn't remember very much from before he awoke. He remembered a face, a sweet smile surrounded by pink hair. And…he knew his name was Ulquiorra Cifer, but that was all.

"Name please?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer." The woman glanced at him suspiciously.

"Height."

"…" Ulquiorra thought hard, trying to remember something _anything_ from before he awoke here.

The woman nodded and scribbled down some notes. "I see, you have amnesia. And you're name, is not in our system." She remarked thoughtfully. "Are you positive that's your name?" Ulquiorra cursed foully under his breath.

"Of course that's my name. That is one of the few things that I recall from before I awoke here in the care of a madwoman."

"Well Ulquiorra san, until you regain your memory, I feel that we should reenroll you in the Academy. How's that sound?" Ulquiorra nodded slowly. Maybe he went to that Academy before; maybe something there would trigger a memory. "Great, I'll call someone right away to take you there, meanwhile, why don't you get dressed? There are a few dresses that will fit you.

Ulquiorra scowled at her. "Dresses? You expect me to wear women's clothing?" The woman turned around, confused.

"Yes, in fact I do. That is what women commonly wear, is it not?" Ulquiorra frowned, untangling himself from the mess of sheets he was under and walked over to the floor length mirror, the tiles cold underneath his bare feet.

When he saw himself, he could hardly believe his own eyes. He had long black hair though it seemed to be longer than normal, emerald eyes, framed by dark eye lashes, pale white skin, and green streaks down his face. All that was normal, what was strange was the fact that Ulquiorra was now well endowed with a pair of breasts; a gothic four was tattooed on the right one.

Okay, I'm sure those weren't there before, Ulquiorra thought, touching one gently.

"Well, I'll leave you then, Ulquiorra san. Don't forget to change into those clothes; I'll have someone come within the next ten minutes. Do be ready." The woman said before leaving. Ulquiorra walked over to the dresses, touching a white and green one that he rather liked.

He slowly changed into it, though he was a bit confused. Ulquiorra was sure that he had been a man before. And unless it just miraculously happened before he got here, that woman had done something. Perhaps he would remember something when he got back to the Academy. All Shinigami went there, didn't they?

"Ah, you're Ulquiorra chan?" A calm voice said from the doorway. Ulquiorra turned around slowly and met the steady gaze of a man taller than him, with a very sure aura about himself. He had a 69 tattoo under his eye, short black hair, grey eyes, and a vice captain's badge on his arm. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shuhei Hisagi."

Ulquiorra frowned at the man. He liked it better when people were loud and obnoxious, it made them easier to hate. But this man seemed almost as calm as Ulquiorra himself.

He nodded to the man, acknowledging him. "I'm Ulquiorra Cifer." He said, absolutely loathing the highness of his own voice. "You're to take me to the Academy?" The man, Shuhei nodded once before turning around and walking back through the door. Ulquiorra frowned and followed closely after the man, keeping his eyes on his back at all times. They walked through the halls in a companionable silence, stopping only when Shuhei stopped to bow to someone and wish them a good morning.

"Once we get to Shino Academy, you will be given the Entrance Exam." Shuhei finally said as they neared said building. He looked back at Ulquiorra and winked. "Don't worry if you fail, you can try again and again."

Ulquiorra scoffed, allowing a scowl of anger to settle on his features. "Like I would really fail such an exam," He spat. "No one of notice fails that exam."

Shuhei had a slight smile on his face. "Oh I know plenty of people who failed that exam and got high positions. One is even a vice captain." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't be nervous, just do your best."

"I'm not nervous." Ulquiorra said, pouting just a little. Who did this guy think he was anyways? He or…she…was Ulquiorra Cifer, and though he didn't know much about himself, he knew very well that he did not back down from a challenge. They finally arrived at the Academy, and met a woman who gave Ulquiorra the Shino Academy uniform, which was a red undershirt, white shirt with red stripes, red trousers, and white socks and sandals. While Ulquiorra changed into these, the woman briefed him on the Entrance Exam. They were just going to test his basic level of riatsu.

Easy enough, Ulquiorra thought smugly, as he walked into the examination room. Basically, he just had to show these three teachers what he was made of and that was it. And Ulquiorra did just that.

Except instead of claps and cheers, he heard absolute silence. The teachers nodded to him and told him to go speak with the woman, her name was Momo Hinamori. Apparently she was there temporarily, to relax and get away from her division and all the responsibilities.

He stood there, waiting for the results with her for a half hour, drumming his fingers on her desk, while he sat glaring at the ceiling.

"Ah, Ulquiorra chan, I finally got your results." Momo said cheerily, looking at a butterfly as it flew away. "They say that you've passed the exam and are at or above a captain's level. You will proceed to the Third Years hall and begin your day in Renji Abarai san's class. From there you will receive your schedule for the rest of the day." Momo said, smiling serenely. "Any questions?"

Ulquiorra shook his head and stalked off, he had a captain's level of riatsu? What did that mean exactly? He shook his head, focusing on the bigger question.

Just who was Ulquiorra Cifer?

* * *

><p><strong>That's what i'd like to know. . SPOILER ALERT: I think i want Ulquiorra chan to be with Byakuya, which will be a teacher at the Shino Academy, but i'm not sure. Gimme your input, i'd <em>love<em> to hear from you**


	2. Pass or Fail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: Language (I believe), and the inner workings of Kuchiki Byakuya San's mind :/**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra walked into class, sniffing. Why did it smell like burnt hair? He grimaced, as he walked in the room, most of the class already seated. There was a tall man with dark brown eyes and long crimson hair that was up in a high ponytail…which seemed to be on fire. A girl jumped up and started repeatedly hitting the man on the head, obviously hurting him, but also effectively putting out the fire.<p>

After the class had quieted down a bit, the teacher called for attention.

"That, class, is how _not_ to do it." He explained, earning a few giggles and a snicker or two from the rest of the class. "That was the only time I was showing you, so I hope you got a good look."

Ulquiorra allowed one corner of his mouth to twitch upwards, finding the sight of a flustered Shinigami frighteningly hilarious, though he thought that he should feel…bed about it somehow. "I just got here Abarai sensei." Ulquiorra said in his high clear voice remembering the teacher's name that Hinamori had given him, he'd effectively drawn the attention of everyone in the room. He heard a few low whistles but ignored them. "Would you mind giving the demonstration one more time?"

The teacher, Renji Abarai was staring at Ulquiorra mouth wide open like a fish. He shut it, before smirking. But the newly dubbed Shinigami couldn't be fooled, he was a very attractive woman, he knew. "And might I ask you your name? And why you're in my classroom?" Ulquiorra pushed his chair back and stood, surveying the class and the teacher.

"I'm Ulquiorra Cifer, and I've just reenrolled in Shino Academy, I would be honored if you would teach me your techniques." The teacher, Abarai sensei raised one tattooed eyebrow.

"Reenrollment? I've never heard of such a thing." He said suspiciously, unknowingly putting Ulquiorra on the spot.

Ulquiorra scowled, what a disagreeable man. "This crazy woman with a braid under her chin advised me to reenroll. If you have a problem please speak with her." Abarai sensei shuddered and shook his head.

"If Unohana sama says its fine, then it's fine. Take your seat, we're going to begin." The pale woman sat back down, only to have to stand up again when it was her turn to demonstrate a skill she didn't even know existed. Some strange magical power called Kido. One that the teacher wasn't very good at apparently. He only knew how to do one spell, and that was called Level 31 Shakkaho.

It seemed easy enough, all he had to do was raise his arms and force energy out, right? Renji had given Ulquiorra a spell beforehand, but it seemed wrong somehow, faulty. Ulquiorra concentrated hard, drawing on a little speck of dark green pulsing energy inside him and forced it through his hands.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a small globe of green energy form in his hand before exploding forward, the explosion was enough to catapult Ulquiorra backwards, though he rolled into a crouch. He frowned at his hands. That, most certainly was not supposed to happen.

KKKKKKK

The class had erupted into panic, but Renji stood immediately after, looking at the short pale woman who seemed to be in shock. She stared at her hands in disbelief for a long while, and Renji just stood and admired her for a bit. She was a gorgeous woman, although she did speak with a rather monotone voice and showed no emotions except brief flashes of surprise. She had long thin legs, well-shaped hips and almost Rangiku sized breasts. But that wasn't the only attraction; she also had a beautiful face, hair and skin. Even the color of those eyes as she surveyed the room, commanding the attention of all that were present.

He had been captivated from the start. The woman was like a goddess, standing above everyone, looking down with a cold almost emotionless gaze, the green tear streak tattoos under her eyes making Renji unconsciously lick his lips. There weren't many women who got tattoos at all, better yet such striking ones as hers. Renji wondered if Shuhei had seen her yet, and what his reaction had been.

Probably the same as my own, he thought grimacing.

"I am sorry Abarai sensei, I have failed." A small voice said, looking up at him with wide green eyes. "Please allow me to try again tomorrow." She almost whispered before standing up, dusting herself off, and walking away. He wondered at her strange reaction, before remembering what had just occurred.

He'd seen that technique once before. Ichigo Kurosaki had used it once while possessed by his inner hollow. It was called a cero.

Renji scowled and decided to try and get the girl some help. He was going to call the only person he knew would be able to explain some things to her. The vice-captain sighed, pulling on his singed ponytail while he thought.

In Ulquiorra's rush he had forgotten to ask for his schedule, and now he didn't know where to go, instead he just followed a student that had had his last class. He wasn't used to failing, especially not so miserably, probably causing an extensive amount of damage to the class room. What had he done? He thought, suppressing a groan. If only he had just said the stupid incantation, then everything would be alright, he would've preformed the Kido spell with no problem and not made a laughing stock of himself.

The student he'd been following went into a class that was very loud, though that was just fine since the bell hadn't even rang yet. He took a calming breath, fixed his hair and walked calmly inside, taking the only seat available in the crowded classroom. One that was in the very front, next to an angry looking teen who seemed like he could snap Ulquiorra in half with his bare hands. Yet, the male was kneeling in front of a keyaki, a folding wood table used for writing calligraphy, with a writing utensil pinched between his short thick fingers.

Ulquiorra could imagine why no one else had wanted to take the seat.

Only the giant, Ulquiorra's new nickname for the teen sitting next to him, and Ulquiorra himself were quiet, the rest of the class chit chatted until the bell rang, slowly making their way to their seats. After that, they were all respectfully quiet and attentive, though some had these dreamy looks on their faces, clutching their writing utensils to their chests and trying to slow their erratic breathing.

"Good morning, class." Said a calm, voice that rivaled Ulquiorra's in terms of emotions. "Are you ready to begin?" He asked, finally stepping, or rather gliding, into Ulquiorra's view. Slate grey eyes regarded him, as the captain took a seat in front of the class.

Some of the class answered with, "Yes, sensei." While most of the female voices replied with "Yes, Byakuya sensei." Ulquiorra didn't even know the man's name yet, so he couldn't very well just copy what the other students were saying. He stood and bowed deeply, from his waist, still not quite used to having breasts, so they peeked out of his uniform.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer, I have presently reenrolled in Shino Academy. I would be honored if you would teach me your techniques." Ulquiorra said, retaining his bow. He had felt this kind of riatsu before, he knew. A captain's riatsu. It was as familiar as breathing, the wave of intense power that washed over him. While he liked the sensation, it still felt a bit off, and this particular riatsu made Ulquiorra want to run screaming from the class.

"You may sit, Cifer chan." The teacher replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. Ulquiorra kneeled down in front of the keyaki, trying to stifle his primal instinct to run. How dangerous could a man with a hairpin be, anyways? "I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13, and Head of the Kuchiki Royal Family. Welcome to Calligraphy Class."

"Thank you Kuchiki Sama." Ulquiorra said, before looking down at the paper like it held all the secrets in the world.

Byakuya could barely believe his ears. Young people these days often shirked such mannerisms and behavior. He was glad that some people still knew how to properly address their superiors.

He gave them their assignment to work on during class and watched the two most interesting students in his class. One was named Watanabe Kyodaina, a most unoriginal name, and Cifer Ulquiorra, a very strange name indeed. It implied that the young woman sitting before him was…a devil incarnate. She certainly had a strange look about her, but that was going a bit far. Byakuya wanted to ask why her parents named her such an evil thing, but restrained himself, that wouldn't do at all. It would be entirely unprofessional and may raise unneeded pain if it were tied to bad memories. 'Kuchiki Sama' he heard again, and tried to block it out. That's how his late wife Hisana Kuchiki had introduced himself. No…he shook his head. He was in a relationship right now, and he wasn't going to cheat on him, even if he was a loud mouthed egotistical jerk named Renji Abarai.

Still though, even Byakuya was entitled his fair share of imaginings, wasn't he?

Ulquiorra found all the work given to him the rest of the day very annoying. And in every single class he found an intimidating teacher that did nothing but stare at him the entire time. He tried to keep a low profile, but it didn't seem to work, because he had to introduce himself in every single class, and every time, the room went silent.

Though, he couldn't really blame his sixth hour teacher, Soi Fon Sensei, because Ulquiorra had scrambled away from her as soon as she took a step forward, and when he was called on, he shook his head and stayed in his seat, a reaction that had been surprising even to him. He didn't know why exactly, but he was very reluctant to draw his zanpakuto, and the idea of doing so in front of a whole class of students and a captain made his stomach do cartwheels.

By the end of the school day, he was exhausted, and lost. He didn't even know where to go and nothing that day had really raised any old memories. Ulquiorra was at a loss, unsure of where to go for the night or what he was going to do if his memories never resurfaced.

While he was wandering around, he didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching his every move. He didn't feel their gazes boring into his back, one hungrily, the other just as intensely, without the heat.

He didn't know that Aizen had already sent out two Espada to bring Ulquiorra back home by force, dead or alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who those two espada might be? Heh heh, no? Neither can i. Oh, and by the way, sorry this chapter was so short, I'll make it up to you next time. <strong>


	3. The Art of Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo (whom i would like to thank for these kickass characters)**

**Warnings: Language, Nnoitora's stupidity, and some implied Yaoi.**

* * *

><p>Nnoitora watched Ulquiorra wander aimlessly around in the Sereitei, it really seemed like no one knew who he was. Why did Ulquiorra come <em>here<em> anyways? And why that order of 'dead or alive'? Who the fuck did Aizen think he was fooling? His favorite had always been Ulquiorra, he sent him to do everything, and every time the green eyed Espada had come back bearing good news. So what gives? Why would Aizen want Nnoitora and Grimmjow to kill his little pet? And why had Ulquiorra defected to the enemies side in the first place? It made _zero fuckin sense_.

Grimmjow kicked Nnoitora while he shifted in the hiding place to get a better look at the former Espada. "Are you gonna kill him or what? I hate being cooped up like this, it's fuckin hot out here. And another thing, don't you think it was way too easy to get into the Sereitei? I mean, don't they have guards or anything?" He asked from the dark corner of the watch tower they were hiding in. It had seemed like the best place to hide, because c'mon, who's gonna look in a fuckin watch tower for intruders?

Nnoitora shook his head, god he hated when Grimmjow got all naggy like this, that meant he was seriously missing whoever it was he snuck out of Las Noches for every night. "Why don't you go find your lover or whatever and let me take care of this my own way?" Nnoitora growled, never taking his eyes off of that thin, elegant figure meandering around.

Grimmjow grumbled something about a berry and then resumed looking outside. "And plus, I have to stick with you. In case you forgot, Ulquiorra is stronger than the two of us. It's gonna take the both of us to kill him." Nnoitora snorted.

"Why is it always kill or be killed with you, huh Grimmjow? Its dead or _alive_ remember? Wouldn't it be better to bring him back alive and kickin?" Nnoitora said with a grin. He sat up straighter, glaring down at where he'd just seen a flash of something dark. Someone was following Ulquiorra. Someone who didn't want to be detected. Fuck it, I'll just go down there and capture the little runt myself. No use waiting any longer.

After a moment of complete and utter silence, a figure materialized behind Ulquiorra, and the person approached, and the two began talking about something. The man's arm was a bit low for Nnoitora's tastes, but apparently the green eyed Espada didn't even notice otherwise the man would've been dead already. Grimmjow stood up, and in a low voice he said "With Aizen as mad as he is…it might not be better to bring him back alive." He said it close to Nnoitora's ear, aware now that someone could notice where they were. "If you care about him so much, then kill him."

Nnoitora growled and shook his head furiously, jumping down from the watch tower, strolling in the direction he knew Ulquiorra would be in. With a sigh, Grimmjow followed after, muttering about stubborn people and needy fruits.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had been so lost in thought, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a someone jumped down beside him, looping an arm around his waist securely. He looked up, emerald green eye's meeting slate grey ones in an almost electric shock.<p>

"Hello again, Ulquiorra chan." Shuhei murmured close to Ulquiorra's ear. He shivered when his hot breath ghosted over the fine hairs on his neck. "Why are you wandering around like this? You haven't remembered anything new…correct?" The green eyed Shinigami shook his head quickly, of course he hadn't. There hadn't even been a familiar riatsu. Though there were people who had very cold and intimidating riatsu's, and he could remember someone from before having one like that… "Then you have no place to stay, right?"

Ulquiorra glared up at the man. "Obviously the answer is no." He replied, wanting to break the arm that was around him, pulling him closer to that warm, lean body. All he had wanted to do was regain some memories and go back to whatever life he'd had before. "Do you enjoy making people squirm, Hisagi san?"

A slight smile morphed Shuhei's face into a much gentler one. "Of course I don't. Do I seem like a man that would ever want you to feel _fear_?" He had growled the last word and cleared his throat, looking around as if to ask, 'Who said that?' Shuhei smiled and laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I get weird like that sometimes. I guess it's the influence Tousen had on me." Ulquiorra choked, seemingly on air and he stopped dead in his tracks. For a moment, he saw an image of a blurry man, as if the man were a reflection on the water. He was dark skinned, and had tinted glasses over his eyes, and a perpetual frown and unpleasantness that had somehow always scared Ulquiorra, somewhere deep inside. The man was ordering him to do something, telling him to kill someone…he just couldn't remember who.

"Are you alright?" Shuhei asked, worriedly rubbing Ulquiorra's back. He opened his eyes, staring hard into those slate grey eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Is Tousen blind?" Ulquiorra questioned, earning a surprised look from the vice-captain. Suddenly, that look changed into one of wonder and excitement.

"Did you remember something?" Shuhei asked, trying to hold back his enthusiasm and failing miserably.

Ulquiorra batted the hand away that was still rubbing at his back. He straightened up, shutting his eyes and trying to catch that lone memory. It was hard, not knowing anything about himself or who he had been before, but now it was beginning to come back. "I see a dark skinned man, with glasses, braids, and an orange colored scarf tied around his neck. He seems to be standing by someone… but he's ordering me to do something…or…" He didn't want to say 'to kill someone' so he let it drop there. When he opened his eyes, he saw a look in the vice-captains eyes that was sadness mixed with something else…a light that could only be called hope.

"Can you remember anything else? Where were you? What were you doing? What did he order you to do?" Shuhei began asking him rapid fire. Ulquiorra shut his ears in a very childlike manner, but he didn't care, the man was driving him insane. "Sorry…" The man had said, but it never reached Ulquiorra's ears. A flash of blue had tackled Shuhei and a strong pair of arms had grasped Ulquiorra's wrists tight behind his back.

The flash of blue, Ulquiorra now saw, was a blue haired man who was now sitting on top of Shuhei, pinning him to the ground. Ulquiorra struggled against those hands at his wrists, trying to break free to help Shuhei. But he found himself stuck, unable to do anything. That blue hair, that feral grin and horrible posture. Before Ulquiorra could do anything, he felt a white hot pain in his head and passed out, falling limp in his captive's grip. He could hear someone yelling his name, but it got farther and farther away until he couldn't hear it anymore.

* * *

><p>He woke up, face down on the cold hard concrete floor. It was the second time that day that he had woken up not knowing where he was or how he got there. Ulquiorra groaned, his body slowly waking back up. He heard voices murmuring and the sound of a door being opened. Momentarily, he wondered if he should just lie still, and pretend to still be unconscious. But that plan was shattered when someone kicked his side roughly.<p>

"Get up, Ulquiorra, we know you're awake." A gruff voice growled, too close for comfort. Ulquiorra sat up, his back hunched over. He glared into those cyan eyes again and the whole kidnapping experience flooded back to him, along with a searing memory of torturing someone that mass of blue hair matted with blood as the figure laid limp in a pool of it. 'Are you willing to join Aizen sama's army now?' He felt his own cold voice asking, a voice that was like the one he had now, only deeper, more commanding, more sure about himself. He scowled, pushing that thought away. Who cared about that crap now, they had hurt Shuhei, who was one of the only people who had actually seemed to give a damn about him.

"What have you done with Shuhei?" Ulquiorra spat, trying to lunge at his captor, but finding himself restrained. "Hello, anyone home, what have you done to Shuhei?" Ulquiorra demanded again, when all he got was a blank stare. Another man stepped forward, this one taller and thinner, lacking the obvious muscles of his partner. He had long black hair and a strange white outfit, this man too had made his mind conjure up images, but he'd think about all that later. All that mattered right now was getting out of here.

"I think he means the guy that was with him." The taller one said, glancing over at a small pile of bloodied clothes. "That bastard put up a good fight. Ended up getting away from us." The man said, looking back at Ulquiorra with a grin that threatened to spilt his face in two. "Is he the reason you deserted us, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra straightened up to his full height, trying to show them he wasn't scared, when he really was. The two looked down at his breasts with looks akin to someone who had just found out their cat could float while singing show tunes. "Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?" He sighed angrily when the two continued to just stare at his chest. "Okay, I get it, I have nice boobs, now will you answer my questions."

The blue haired man snapped out of it first. He looked over at his partner snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Hey Nnoitora, are you sure this is Ulquiorra? I mean…he's a girl." The taller man glared at him, punching his arm.

"Didn't he just say his name was Ulquiorra? I don't think that there's a lot of people with that name out there, do you? And anyways, he looks just like him except for the boobs…and the voice…and he has no hollow hole. But he still has the four! That's proof enough, right?" The taller man, apparently Nnoitora said, sounding unsure.

"Do not talk about me like I'm not here. Do not call me 'he' because I am clearly a female. You will tell me where I am and what you want with me. That is not negotiable, that is an order. If you do not, I will kill you like the trash you are, understood?"

The blue haired man nodded. "You're right Nnoi, it is Ulquiorra." The man said, before crouching down in front of him. "Look, I dunno how to tell you this but you're not who you think you are. Wait no…does that make any sense?" He asked himself before shrugging it off and continuing. "You're Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuarta Espada. We're the Sexta Espada and the Quinto Espada. We were on the same side before you defected to go to the Shinigami side. Aizen presumes that you had the help of the Hogyokou, and has ordered us to bring you back, dead or alive. So…which will it be, Ulquiorra? Do you prefer the easy way or the hard way?"

Ulquiorra weighed his options. They could be bluffing with the whole dead or alive thing. He could call their bluff and try and see how much time he could get until someone came to save him. Shuhei was alive and he would tell someone who would come and rescue him. But then again, if they weren't bluffing, then he'd be killed and taken back to this Aizen person. The name along started an uncomfortable heat in his nether regions, though he didn't want to worry about that now. He had bigger things on his mind than why some guy he didn't even know sparked his arousal. Like…the two idiots standing in front of him.

"Fine I'll go with you. I just have a few more questions." Ulquiorra asked, wondering how long he'd have to wait until back up arrived. The two sighed with obvious relief and they answered each and every one of Ulquiorra's meaningless questions without their suspicion being raised. These two are _idiots_, Ulquiorra thought, shaking his head. How had they not already figured out what he was doing?

There were some other questions on his mind as well, while he stalled for time, but he pushed them to the back of his mind. All he needed to do now, was wait for Shuhei to come and rescue him, even though the last thing he wanted to be was a damsel in distress. But he knew that he couldn't do much, so he sat back and waited to be saved.

* * *

><p>After Shuhei had gotten free of the brute that had been trying to disembowel him, he immediately Shunpo'd to the captains meeting. At that moment, he didn't really care he wasn't supposed to be there, he needed permission to leave as soon as possible and he certainly wasn't going to wait for the damned meeting to be done with.<p>

He burst into the room, holding his side to try and staunch the bleeding a bit. Shuhei bowed as best he could, trying now to cow under the force of all those angry gazes. "I was attacked by two strangely dressed men, one of them held me down and tried to kill me, while the other knocked out Ulquiorra and took her away." The room was beginning to spin a bit and Shuhei found himself feeling a bit faint. "I request permission to go after her."

Most of the captains looked confused, all except Captain Unohana and Captain Kuchiki. She looked at the other captains before explaining who Ulquiorra was and how she had found her. Byakuya added what Renji had told him and how Ulquiorra's power seemed to be like that of the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo's power.

"Very well," Head Captain Yamamoto said in his old, gravelly voice. "Byakuya, send Renji to contact the Ryoka kids and have them bring Ulquiorra and the intruders back here. Unohana sama, please take care of Shuhei's wounds." Shuhei shrugged, this was better than he could've hoped. Ichigo and his friends would save her, surely. He knew he could count on them.

With a slight smile on his face, Shuhei slid to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? What do you think? Reviews?<strong>


End file.
